A Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas!
by YamiLance
Summary: It's Christmas time and the Yu-Gi-Oh gang is out and getting ready for Christmas! Mokuba forces Seto to have a Christmas Party and invite Yugi and his friends. What happens when Seto catches someone under the mistletoe? Prideshipping YY x SK I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. Chapter 1

A Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas!

Chapter 1 Yami P.O.V

"Yami! Hey, Yami!" Today I was supposed to go out to the mall with Yugi and go Christmas shopping but I totally forgot. I mumbled something about,'Letting me sleep for once in my life' and tried to go back to sleep. Before I knew it, Yugi came running up the stairs and pushed me off my bed. "Hey! What was that for?!" I said as I sat up and glared at him. Yugi look at me with an innocent face and said,"I don't wanna be late!" then he ran off. I swear I saw him smirk before he left.

"I totally forgot." I said and I got up to get dressed. I put on a pair of black leather pants and a white long-sleeve top. When I went downstairs Yugi was already ready to go so and put on a coat and we left.

Kaiba P.O.V

"Come on, Seto! Please?!" said Mokuba for the hundredth time that day. More like hundredth time in a minute. I sighed and put my head in my hands. "Fine." I said and got back to work.

Mokuba wanted me to have a Christmas Party and invite Yugi and his friends. He even wanted me to invite that mutt! "If we're going to have a party, then we're going to need decorations and gifts! How about we go to the mall?!" said Mokuba, with a huge grin on his face.

My head shot up when he said,'Mall'. "You expect that I, Seto Kaiba, should be seen in a mall?!" I yelled. Instead of being intimidated, Mokuba just said,"Do it for Yami!". I looked at Mokuba, confused, and said,"Why would I care about him?".

Mokuba just laughed and said,"Because you like him!"

Lance- "Chapter 1 is finished! :3 "

Mokuba- "I'm important for once!"

Seto- "Shut up, Mokuba." ( Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Refrence! XD ) 


	2. Chapter 2

A Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas! ( I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! )

Chapter 2

Kaiba P.O.V I stared in shock at Mokuba in shock and said, "What makes you think that I would like Yami?!" "You're always staring at him whenever he's around! But that's not important, lets go!" said Mokuba as he left to get their limo driver. Right before he left, he said, "Don't wear that trench coat, Seto. You'll draw too much attention to yourself!"

I sighed and said, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Yami P.O.V

Yugi and I were in a Christmas shop searching for gifts for our friends. I had no idea what to get, so we both looked together. Eventually, we found a gift for everyone, even Mokuba. I thought we were done, until Yugi said, "What about Kaiba?"

I turned to look at Yugi and said, "Wait, what?" He chuckled and said, "You should get a gift for Kaiba! Since you like him, Yami!"

I didn't know what to say. Yugi knows I like Kaiba? " Um... why would you think that, aibou?" I said. " You always say his name when you're asleep, Yami!"he said as if he were stating the obvious. I blushed a deep shade of red and gulped. Well, the world is not ready to know what happens in my dreams.

" Okay, I do like Kaiba." I said. "I'll leave you alone so you can think about what you're going to get." said Yugi as he walked off.

I didn't know where to begin. I don't know much about Kaiba, all I know is that he duels me whenever he can. And that isn't much. He is only at Kaiba Corp. on weekdays but on weekends he works at his home but he is still pretty busy. But, since it's winter, their hasn't been many tournaments or anything to deal with at Kaiba Corp. because he demands a duel more often.

" That's it!" I said, out loud. I got strange looks from people because of the sudden outburst. I blushed and headed off to any store that could have what I needed for Kaiba.

I ended up in a store that sold ice ice figurines. After looking for a while, I saw what I was looking for. I had found a miniature ice figurine of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.I paid for it and went looking for Yugi.

I know Seto will love this.

Normal P.O.V

Kaiba entered the mall with Mokuba and immediately regretted his decision when many people stared at the two. Kaiba glared at all of them and they went back to what they were doing.

Mokuba turned around and said, " I'll go get gifts for the others, you go find a gift for Yami!" Then he walked off to who-knows-where.

Kaiba sighed and walked around for awhile. He knew as much about Yami as his friends knew and more while Yami didn't really know anything about him. A person might describe him as a stalker, and he agreed.

Kaiba walked into the store that Yami had been in and started searching. He finally found what he had been looking for, a miniature Black Magician. Kaiba paid for it and left. He was ready for this party.

( Chapters Ends )

Lance- "It's done! Review!"

Seto- " I'm just brilliant, aren't I?"

Yugi- " I think Yami would've wanted leather more than that."

Seto- " Shut up, Mokuba."

Yugi- " I'm not Mokuba."

Seto- " Shut up, Yugi." 


	3. Sorry!

Lance- Sorry to all you who actually read and like this story if you thought this was an update! DX

I just wanted to say that I don't know if I'm going to update tomorrow since it's the 4th of July!

I might, since all my plans went down the drain and I'm going to have more free time than I thought.

Seto- For all we know, the, 'Plans that went down the drain.' could be depressing and she might be too sad to update. So, if we actually wanna read this fanfiction, I don't know what to tell you.

Yami- Also, Lance forgot to say that she needs and idea for next chapter! That's rare. She has a wild imagination but if you don't wanna help, she'll ask the only other person she knows, her cat.

Yugi- And~ she might update today even though she doesn't want to but she doesn't wanna have not updated in two days!

Lance- Gomen'nasai... 


	4. Chapter 3

Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas!

Lance- " I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series."  
Seto- " We're all lucky you don't own it."

Lance- *Glare* " On with the story!"

Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V

Yami and Yugi had returned from the mall and wrapped all their gifts and Yugi decided to take a nap. Yugi went upstairs and Yami stayed downstairs and he decided to watch TV.

When Yami turned the TV on, it was on the news channel. Yami stared at the TV, shocked by what it read, ' CEO of Kaiba Corp. seen in the mall with his younger brother.'

Yami's shock turned into laughter. Yugi came downstairs and said, " What's wrong, Yami?" Yami didn't stop laughing but he pointed to the TV and Yugi looked to the direction he was pointing in.

On the screen, Seto looked like he wished he was dead and Mokuba looked cheerful and happy. Yami stopped laughing and said, " Why were they at the mall?" No sooner than a minute later did he get his answer. Kaiba sent all of Yugi and Yami's friends ( Even Jounouchi ) an invitation to a Christmas party that they were having.

"That explains it." said Yugi.

* LINE *

Kaiba was in the middle of a meeting but his mind kept drifting back to Yami. He knew that he liked Yami but... did Yami like him back? Back then, Yami only showed up to duel so there was no time for chatting. When Yami dueled, it was hard to tell what move he was going to make next. Yami always had an emotionless face, unless he was losing that is.

Normally, the only time they made eye contact was when they were dueling but that meant they looked at each other with a passion to win, not a loving, kind gaze.

Well, most of that changed when Yami got his own body. After Yami got a body of his own, he acted... a little... different. He no longer acted strong unless something was going on. Other than that, Yami would act calm and relaxed. The only time he got nervous was when he stared going to school. Yugi had to tell everyone at school that Yami was his cousin from Egypt and that he would be staying in their school from now on.

A lot of girls burst with joy. Ever since Yugi started dating Jounouchi, they all thought they had lost their chances but when Yami came, their hopes rose. And besides, Yami was a lot cuter and he acted how Yugi used to act before he met all his friends, shy and nevous.

Kaiba awoke from his daze when everyone in the meeting yelled, "KAIBA!"

Kaiba sat up straight and was prepared for anything they were going to say.

" What do you think of Takahiro's idea, Kaiba?" said Tarou.

...Except for that.

" Uh... it's good?" he said, sounding unlike himself.

" You weren't even paying attention, idiot! Takahiro didn't even say anything!" yelled Yuudai.

" Calm down, Yuudai... maybe he has a lot of things on his mind." said Yuko. " Would you like to talk about it, Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba sighed. " Well, all of you know my brother Mokuba and he..."

" ENOUGH!" yelled Eito. " WE ARE GETTING OFF TOPIC AND WE CAN'T AFFORD TO WASTE TIME IF YOU DON'T MIND, ' MR. KAIBA!' "

Everyone sighed and got back to work. ' This is going to be a long day...' thought Kaiba.

( Chapter Ends )

Lance- I stayed up till 10:45 p.m (Exact Time) writing this!

Seto- *Sigh* People should treat me with more respect...

Yami- Then just mindcrush the people who disrespect you!

Seto- You see, I can't do that.

Yami- Why not?

Seto- Then we wouldn't have be a show blah, blah, blah...

Lance- BYE!  



	5. Chapter 4

Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas!

Lance- "I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series."  
Seto- "Why must my life be so difficult?"

Lance- " ... "

Seto- "Now she's giving me the silent treatment..."

Chapter 4

Normal P.O.V

After the meeting, Kaiba has a lot of paper work to fill out and he didn't know what to do because he wasn't paying attention. Then, Yuko walked in and sat down in the seat that was across from Kaiba's desk.

"I'll ask again, I think you have a lot of things on your mind. Would you like to talk about it Mr. Kaiba?" asked Yuko. Kaiba sighed and put his paper work to the side. "My younger brother Mokuba forced me to have a Christmas Party and invite Yugi Muto and all his friends..." said Kaiba.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Yuko. Kaiba lowered his head and said, "The thing is, Yami Sennen is also coming and I... I..."

"You like him?" said Yuko, finishing his sentence. "Right..." said Kaiba. "Well, if you don't want him to find out that you like him, then act casual, like you always do." said Yuko. "Easier said than done..." mumbled Kaiba. "Then, do you want him to know?" asked Yuko. Kaiba looked at Yuko, surprised that he heard him. "I guess... I do..." said Kaiba.

Yuko smiled at him and said, "Then, get him under the mistletoe!"

* LINE *

Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Yugi and Yami were in the game shop talking about the Christmas Party Kaiba invited them to. "I'm surprised that he even even invited Jounouchi!" said Honda. "Oh, shut up, ya birdbrain! I bet rich boy's brother made him invite all of yous!" said Jounouchi.

Anzu laughed and said, "We should all be happy that he decided to even have a party!" "Anzu is right." said Yugi. "Normally, Kaiba would never invite us to anything other than a Duel Monsters tournament..."

"Hey Yami, are you okay? You've been really quiet." asked Jounouchi. "He's probably trying to hold back his laughter at your dumbness!" said Honda.

Before anyone could react, Jounouchi started fighting with Honda and Yugi and Anzu tried to stop them while Yami sat on the couch, thinking about the party. Would everything turn out okay?

( Chapter ends )

Lance- " ... "

Seto- " What she meant to say is that the Christmas Party is next chapter!"

Yami- " I hope I get leather clothes!"

Yugi- *Sigh* 


	6. Chapter 5

Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas!

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters...

Chapter 5

Normal P.O.V

Today was the day of the Christmas Party and the Kaiba's home was ready and decorated. Kaiba was prepared to finally confront Yami and tell him how he feels. Even if Yami didn't feel the same way, that wouldn't get his spirit crushed.

But, Kaiba didn't want to see any of Yami's 'friends' so he decided to stay in his room for most of the time. He wanted the moment to be perfect.

Yami P.O.V

We all had made it to Kaiba's mansion and it was larger than I had expected. We were all greeted by Mokuba and the decorations were fantastic! The Christmas tree was stunning and their living room was dazzling. When I noticed that Kaiba wasn't in the room, I wanted to asked Mokuba, but I thought against it. We all set our gifts down by the tree and sat down on their giant couch.

"So, what do you we do now?" asked Jounouchi. Anzu knocked him in the head and said, "Don't be rude, idiot!"

Mokuba laughed and said, "Well, me and Seto planned this so we do have games to play!" He picked up a box of games and pushed it towards us.

"Choose the one you want to play and then we'll decide what to play first!" said Mokuba. Everyone chose their game and after a while, we went through all of them.

"What do we play now?" asked Honda. "How 'bout truth or dare?" asked Jounouchi. "That sounds fun but I'll sit this one out. Maybe I can get Seto to play!" said Mokuba. "I don't think Kaiba would even consider it." mumbled Jounouchi.

"Hey Yami, how about you ask Seto? Say you wanted to give him his gift, because you have to leave early!" said Mokuba. "Are you sure it'll work?" I asked. "Positive!" said Mokuba. "His room is down the hall, to the right."

"Alright." I said, as I grabbed my gift and walked to Kaiba's room.

Normal P.O.V

Yami walked to Kaiba's room and knocked and the door. A moment later, Kaiba opened it and said, "Let me guess, Mokuba sent you to try to get me to play one of your, 'games'?"

Yami looked down, avoiding Kaiba's gaze and mumbled, "Yes." Kaiba chucked and said, "I'll come play on on condition." "And what's that?" asked Yami. "Look above you." he said.

I looked up still avoiding his gaze and saw what Kaiba was talking about. A mistletoe. Yami looked back down at his feet and blushed. Kaiba smirked and said, "You know what that means." and he leaned down and kissed him. It was a soft, gentle kiss and Kaiba soon pulled away.

Yami gave him a questioning look and without thinking, he said, "I don't get it, why would you out of all people want to do that?"

Kaiba frowned and sighed. "Because I love you." he said.

Yami P.O.V

I stood there, staring at Kaiba, shocked. He handed me a ice figurine of the Black Magician and I smiled and handed him the Blue Eyes White Dragon ice figurine and he looked surprised.

I hesitated at first but then I said, "I love you too."

( End )

Lance- The story is done! I might start a new one but I'm currently thinking of an idea! And I'm depressed because America is going against Japan in the Woman's World Cup and American is going to win! :(

Yami- I'll mind crush all of them.

Seto- Instead of playing soccer, they should play a children's card game...

Lance- WHY AMERICA?!

All- I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
